Creed Ziegler: Miniature Golf
by Doc House
Summary: Sam,Toby, and Creed play a quick game. Part 8 in the Creed series.


TITLE: Creed Ziegler: Miniature Golf. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I own only Creed Ziegler, the rest belong to Aaron Sorkin. NOTES: I got this idea from the June issue of Rosie Magazine. It has a photo and a blurb with Richard Schiff and his son playing golf. Please keep in mind I'm writing this with only two hours of sleep. I can't sleep, so I'm writing. If it's not good, that's why. And yes, this is another chapter in the Creed Ziegler series. My Brothers son The Adventures of Creed Ziegler Creed Ziegler: Birthday Boy Creed Ziegler: It's Speech time! Creed Ziegler: The Game Creed Ziegler: Romantic Evening Creed Ziegler: One Stone. RATING: PG (Language. Some violence) FEEDBACK: Please. I feel conflicted about this story, so I would like to know what you thought.  
  
"Wow," Creed smiled as he walked up to the course. "This is so cool."  
  
"This sucks," Toby moaned, swapping away all the flies around him.  
  
"This is going to be fun," Sam smiled and handed Toby his putter. "It's been so long since I played miniature golf."  
  
"Me too," Creed nodded. "I get to go first."  
  
"Can I just watch?" Toby moaned.  
  
"Lets see," Sam ignored Toby and looked to where the hole was. "You need to hit the ball and make it go into that hole in the windmill," Sam pointed.  
  
"I know," Creed nodded. "I'm the master of my domain."  
  
"What are you teaching him," Sam smacked Toby across the chest.  
  
"Hey!" Toby defended. "He got that from Josh."  
  
"Watch and learn old guys," Creed smirked and put his ball down. He took his time, looking at the hole and then back at the ball. "Be the ball," He whispered to himself as he hit it. "It went in!" Creed smiled and ran after it.  
  
"Nice hit," Sam smiled.  
  
"Hole in one!" Creed screamed as the ball slowly glided into the hole. "Who's the best?" Creed started to wiggle and dance.  
  
"He likes to win," Sam moaned.  
  
"He also likes to rub it in," Toby rolled his eyes. "Your turn."  
  
"Great," Sam grinned and put his ball down. "I bet you ten bucks I get a hole in one."  
  
"You're on," Toby smirked.  
  
"Go Uncle Sam!"  
  
Sam hit the ball softly and watched it as it went in the hole under the windmill. Sam refrained from doing a little dance as Creed screamed it went in.  
  
"Ten bucks," Sam looked over at Toby, who looked like he was about to hit something.  
  
"I change my mind," Toby moaned and started walking away.  
  
"Hey! You can't do that," Sam yelled.  
  
"I'm your boss. Yes I can," Toby smiled sarcastically.  
  
"I don't like you," Sam glared. "It's your turn."  
  
"I'm not playing," Toby pointed out. "Creed wanted to play miniature golf, so he's playing miniature golf."  
  
"You're not playing?" Sam asked, shocked.  
  
"Why the hell else would I bring you with us?" Toby glared.  
  
"I thought you wanted my company," Sam shrugged.  
  
"That's what you get for thinking," Toby rolled his eyes.  
  
"Uncle, it's your turn," Creed walked over.  
  
"He's not playing," Sam walked next to Creed and they both glared at Toby.  
  
"Uncle." Creed said in a warning voice.  
  
"What?" Toby tried to play innocent. "I'm not any good at this game."  
  
"Just try it," Creed walked over. "Just hit it."  
  
"Creed," Toby started whining.  
  
"Can you guys hurry?" The man behind them yelled.  
  
"Do you work here?" Toby yelled back.  
  
"No," The man answered.  
  
"Then shut up," Toby said and looked back down at Creed. "I'll do it for you."  
  
"Thanks," Creed smiled as he put the golf ball down for Toby and backed away.  
  
"Just hit it in the hole," Sam said. "Visualize the ball going into the hole."  
  
"Shut up," Toby glared.  
  
"Hurry!" The man screamed.  
  
"Fine," Toby said and hit the ball. He didn't realize it until after, but he hit it a little too hard. He watched at the ball hit the windmill and flew over his head and hit the man behind them.  
  
"Ouch!" The man shouted and grabbed his putter. "I'm going to get you for that one!"  
  
"Creed," Toby said calmly.  
  
"Yeah?" He looked up.  
  
"Run!" Toby shouted and grabbed Creed's hand as they took off down the course with Sam in toe.  
  
THE WHITE HOUSE  
  
"What the hell happened?" CJ asked as Sam helped Toby down in her couch.  
  
"Toby got beat up," Sam mentioned.  
  
"Uncle, that was so cool. You really gave it to that guy," Creed ran in.  
  
"My face hurts," Toby moaned.  
  
"What happened to the other guy?" CJ asked.  
  
"Toby broke his nose," Sam smirked. "Between the time the guy kicked Toby in the groin to the time he knocked him out, Toby grabbed his putter and smacked him in the nose."  
  
"I heard the crack," Creed said.  
  
"You idiot!" CJ smacked Sam across the head. "Why did you let Creed watch this?"  
  
"I was being held back too," Sam defended. "The guy wasn't alone."  
  
"It was so cool," Creed smiled. "Besides you getting hurt," Creed put his arm around Toby.  
  
"Thanks for caring," Toby moaned.  
  
"No problem," Creed smiled. "Does this mean we can go back?"  
  
"No!" Sam and Toby screamed at the same time.  
  
The End 


End file.
